Many powdered and granular substances such as coffee, tea, drink mixes and detergents are sold in packages which include a scoop which may be used to dispense measured quantities of the product. As shown in FIG. 1, a known scoop 10 usually consists of a pocket 12 of known volume and a handle 14 including a flat surface 16 oriented substantially parallel to the bottom surface 18 of the pocket 12 and .projecting from a side of the pocket 12. The handle 14 and the pocket 12 are generally integrally formed of plastic.
The packaging of these powdered and granular materials is often mechanized with the scoop 10 being inserted into an inverted empty package with an open end 20 of the pocket 12 facing up toward the open bottom of the package. A measured quantity of the product is filled into the package and a bottom of the package is then attached. Thus, the product weighs down on the scoop 10 during insertion.
Alternatively, the product may first be filled into the package through an open top of the package. To reduce the required size of the package the scoop 10 may then be pressed into the product so that it does not project out of the product.
However, a problem often arises when the product is inserted into the package onto the scoop 10 or when the scoop is pressed into the product. Specifically, because the handle 14 projects out of the pocket 12, the entire flat surface 16 of the handle 14 is pressed upon by the product. The resulting torque causes many handles to break off. Thus, the speed at which the product is inserted into the package and/or the pressure which the product may exert on the scoop 10, must be reduced. This reduces the speed at which the packages of product may be produced and causes a number of scoops to fail before they reach the consumer.
Thus there is a need for a scoop which can withstand the pressure resulting from the insertion of a powdered or granular product rapidly and at increased pressure.